The Villains's Revenge
by natesomate
Summary: 1 Year After Book 4 Zaheer and Kuvira Break Out of Prison and Revive Amon, Unalaq, Ghazan, Ming Hua and P'li To Destroy Korra and Make Vaatu The Ruler of The World
1. The Breakouts

It Was a Dark and Stormy Night Outside The Mountain of Zaheer's Prison "Oh Boy Looks Like Nothing Will Be On for A While" Said a White Lotus Guard as He Checked a Connection "Damn It" Said The Head Guard "Well Lets Check Zaheer's Chains Were Not Shortend By The Lightning" He Said With a Nervous Tone As He and Two Others Went to The Cell All They Saw Was Some Chains as Zaheer Sneaked Away Silently Then We Cut To The Outside of The Mountain as Zaheer Flies Off "I'm Coming For You Avatar" He Said, We Then See Republic City as Its Being Rebuilt "Well Since The Election is Coming Up and The City Being Built I Count on The Avatar To Stop all Attempts To Destroy It" said President Raiko Speaking to The Press Then a Police Officer Shows Up Behind Him "Mr President Tenzin Wants to Speak With You Privately" Then In The Mayoral Office Tenzin, Raiko and Zuko Are Sitting at A Table "What Do You Mean Zaheer has Escaped" Said Raiko Smashing His Hand The Table "He Will Ruin The Peace We Have Had For 1 Year Straight" He Said as He Got a Cup of Water "Well Even Alone Zaheer Can Cause Enough Destruction" Said Tenzin "Well We Found This Note Saying He Will Break Kuvira Out of Prison and Revive Amon and Unalaq" Said Zuko As He Brought Note from Under His Pocket "But Amon and Unalaq's Bodies Are Nothing But Ash And Unalaq's Are Missing a Few Pieces" said Raiko "How Can He Even Revive Them" As Raiko Got Up "Well He is Quite Intelligent And There are Potions That Can Revive Others" said Tenzin "What Should We Tell Korra" He Said "Well Lets Tell Her To Leave It to The White Lotus Also Appearently P'li's Headless Body Has Been Buried in a Graveyard and Ming Hua and Ghazan's Bodies Has Been Discovered Its Very Likley He Will Revive Them Too" said Zuko Then We See a Prison as Zaheer Flies to It "Well Have You Heard Zaheer has Escaped' said a Guard "Well Yes I Am Well Aware I Escaped" As Zaheer Flied Up Behind Him "Ah Crap" Said The Second Guard As He Looked Up Then After Some Offscreen Screaming and Smashing, a Wall Bursts Open and Kuvira Steps Out "Ahh Fresh Air" She Says "Kuvira" Says Zaheer as He Gets Out a Prison and Kuvira Then Hops In and They Drive Off


	2. Zaheer's Plan

A Criminal Is Running Down a Street Turning Down One Corner Into Another "Jeez I Gotta Get out of Here" He Said Then a Shadow Appears Above Him "Well Well Shiny Shinzo I Knew You Would Be Around Here" "Listen Here Avatar" Said Shinzo as He Backed Away "i Got No Time For This" Shinzo Then Backs Into Something And Turns Around and Sees Bolin "What T-" Said Shinzo Just Before Bolin Punches Him Out "Take That Shiny" He Says Looks At The Body Knocked Out Body "Good Job Bolin" said Korra as She, Asami and Mako Walked Over "Yeah That Was The 5th Villain I Punched Out Today" Bolin Said With a Smug Look on His Face, The Police Cars Show as Tenzin, Zuko, Lin and Two Police Officers Step Out The Two Police Officers Grab Shinzo And Drag Him Off "Hey Let Go of Me" Said Shinzo As He Tried To Kick The Cops "Korra" Said Tenzin "Zaheer and Kuvira Have Escaped From Their Prisons And Their Planning to Revive Amon, Unalaq and The Rest of The Red Lotus" "What" Said Korra "I Swear Their Prisons Were Secure" Lin Stepped Out "Thats What We Thought" She Said "Well I'm Going to Defeat Both of Them" "No" Said Zuko "Amon, Unalaq, P'li. Ming Hua and Ghazan's Bodies Are Already Gone and Are Possibly Reviving Them as We Speak" "And All 7 of Them Together Will Result In The Worst Defeat You Will Ever Face" Said Tenzin "Their Right Korra" Said Asami "Their Too Dangerous" Mako Said As He Stepped a Foot Forward Korra Then Walks Away Angrilly As We Cut to The Lair of Zaheer and Kurvira "Kuvira Pull The Switch" said Zaheer Then Kuvira Pulls The Switch Causing The Power To Zap The Ashes and Dead Bodies Black Smoke Form Around Amon and Unalaq's Ashes and Their Bodies are Formed Then Black Smoke Appears Around P'li's Headless Body and The Smoke Forms a Heaad and Poofs Away Revealing P'li's Head and Them Ghazan's and Ming Hua's Eyes Open as Zaheer and Kuvira Smile Evily as The Five Bodies of The Formally Dead Villains Step Forward "Equalism" Said Amon "Just shut Up Already" Said Ming Hua Sarcasticly "So How Has The Water Tribe Been Doing During My Absence" said Unalaq "Well The Southern Part is Now Independant and Your Brother is Chief and Your Children are Co-Chiefs Of The North Part" said Kuvira "WHAT" Said Unalaq With a Angry and Surprised Tone P'li Walked Over to Zaheer "What Happend to Me Last Thing i Saw Was Metal Appearing Over My Head" She Said "Well Umm I Rather Not Go Into Details" Said Zaheer Laughing Nervously "So Did I Succeed In Killing Those Two Allies of The Avatar When i Caused The Cave To Collaspe" Said Ghazan Evily "Uh No They Escaped" Said Zaheer "Well I Have a Plan We" He Said with a Evil Tone in Voice "Will Destroy My Children" Said Unalaq Pushing Zaheer Out Of His Way Then Everyone Looks At Him Disgustingly "What" He Said With a Sincereley Confused Voice "Anyways We Will Free Vaatu and Make Him The Ruler of The World" Said Zaheer "Hey Wait I Thought We Wanted No World Leaders" Said Ming Hua "Well Vaatu Will Let us Do Whatever We Like" Said Zaheer Ming Hua's Angry Face Turns Into a Evil Smirk "We Shall Enact a Evil Plot" Said Zaheer As Music Develops "Evil Doers Just Follow Me We've Had Enough of Losing Now We Need Our Own Lead We Can Pull Off This Job Better if Were Doing Together The Avatar Will Be Dead Just Wait and See" "I Have Had Enough Of These Benders" Said Amon "Those United Republicans Throw a Bomb at All My Schemes" Said Kuvira "I Will Play Along Than Fiesel" said Amon "Pretend To Help Then Squiesel" Says Kuvira "I Will Cut The Other Three" Said Unalaq "And Keep The Avatar All To ME" said Zaheer "All Hail The Legion of Evil Villains" Said The Rest of The Red Lotus "The Legion of Evil Villains" Said All 7 of Them as They Walk Across A Colorful Background "The Legion of Evil Villains OH YEAH" They All Yell As They Run Out of The Cave


	3. The Attack of The Northern Watertribe

"DAD" Shouted Jinora "Meelo Won't Share" Meelo Looked At Her With a Stingy Look on His Face "Did Not" He Said Ikki Responded With a "Did Too" Tenzin Face Palmed "Oh Boy" Tenzin Got Up and Shouted "Meelo Share With Ikki and Jinora Ikki Stop Argueing With Your Brother and Jinora Don't Be a Tattletail Or Else You Will Get Your Tattoes Get Taken Away" Then Mako Rushed In "Its Korra She's Gone" Tenzin Face Palmed Again "This is Not My Lucky Guy Anyways Where Has She" "I Don't Now" said Mako Nervously "Asami Said She Just Left During The Night" Two White Lotus Guards Rush In "Sir, Kuvira and Zaheer Have Been Spotted Along With Unalaq, Ming Hua, Ghazan, Amon and P'li" "What But The Last Five are Dead" Shouted Tenzin "Korra Can't Fight all 7 of Them She'll Die" Then Tenzin and Mako Run Out of The Room As The Guards Look at The Airbender Kids "Wanna Play" says Jinora, The Two Guards Look at Eachother and Gulp, In The Lair of The Villains They are Packing On Their Airship to Go To The Northern Watertribe "I am Going to Rip My Kids Hearts Out" Unalaq Said Making Ripping Gestures With His Hands "Unalaq We are Heading to The North Water Tribe Cause Ming Hua Over Heard Korra Thinking About Visiting Eska and Densa and No You are Not Gonna Rip Them Apart" Zaheer Said as He Packed as Unalaq Signed "i Do Have to Tell You I Am From The South Zaheer" said Ming Hua as She Put Some Knives in a Box "So I Might Try to Destroy Eska and Desna Too" Zaheer Looks At Her Disgustingly "While I Do Not Like World Leaders Both of Them are Rather Young as They Are Only 21 i Rather Simply Avoid Them Instead of Killing Them If You or Unalaq Lay a Hand On Their Heads You Will Be Grounded for a Hour" Zaheer Said as He Finished Packing His Things, Then at The Northern Water Tribe Palace as Eska and Desna Sit on Their Thrones "So You To are" Said Korra Confusingly "Yes Cousin Korra Me and Desna Are Getting Married" Said Eska With Her Monotone "But Your Brother and Sister" Shouted Korra "Yes But We Kinda Had Crushes On Eachother Since Eska Broke Up With Bolin" Said Desna With a Slighty More Emotive Monotone Then as He and Eska Kiss The Door Burst Opens "Hello Kiddies" Said Unalaq as He and The Rest of The Villains Walked In But Stop Right in Their Tracks When He Sees Eska and Desna Kissing "WHAT" He Shouted as He and The Others Looked Confused "Thats What i Fought Well Anyways Ar'nt You Supposed To Be Dead Along With Amon And The Other Red Lotus Members" Said Korra "Well I'm Not Really Angry Im More Suprised That They Followed Suit Because Well Me and My Wife Are Also Brother and Sister Anyways Kids Hows Mom Doing" He Said "She Commited Suicide" said Eska "Well Anways I Am Going to Kill You" Unalaq Said as He Got Fist Ready "Ahem" Said Zaheer With a Angry Look as Unalaq Put His Fists Down in Anger "Quick Desna Eska Run" said Korra as Ghazan and Ming Hua Rushed at Her but Ming Hua Trips Over The Rug and Freezes Both Herself and Ghazan, as Korra, Eska and Desna Run While P'li and Amon Trie To Thaw Ming and Ghazan Out "Get The Avatar" Shouted Zaheer as He Unalaq and Kuvira Rush After Korra "Quick Theres Tenzin's Blimp as She Eska and Desna Jumped Out The Window and Into The Blimp "What Why are Eska and Desna" Said Tenzin "No Time Gotta Get Moving" said Korra, As The Blimp Flied Away Zaheer, Kuvira and Unalaq Look At It as Amon and The Red Lotus Run Up "No Don't Bother The Water Tribe Leaders Are Up There" said Zaheer As He Looked Up at The Blimp "WHAT" Shouted Tenzin "You Two are Getting Married But Your Brother and Sister" "Well Yes That Was Everyone's Reaction" said Desna Shrugging "Well Anyways Korra Since They Were After Eska and Desna This Means Fire Lord Izumi, King Wu, Your Father, Me and Raiko Are Next" said Tenzin "I Think They Were After Me But You are Definitley On Their List" as The Blimp Flies Away Some of The Ice on The Water Breaks and Some Fish Like Spirits Come Out of It


	4. Palace Alone

"Korra" said Mako as He Entered Her Bedroom "Yeah" Korra Said as She Rubbed Her Left Eye "We're Here" He Said,

As The Airship Landed And The Group Exited It They Were Greeted by Grand Sectariat Gun "Ah Avatar Korra, Master Tenzin, Chiefs Eska and Desna and Lieutenant Mako Welcome to Ba Sing Se" Gun Said Bowing "King Wu is Quite Excited To See You"

"Cool" said Korra "Oh No" said Mako Face Palming"

As They All Entered Wu Got Up from His Throne and Ran Towards Them "GUYS" Shouted Wu as He Ran Over But He Tripped "Are You Alright Sir" said The Head Dai Li Agent

"Oh Look Its The Drill Sergeant Who Kidnapped The Airbenders" Said Korra Sarcasticly

The Dai Li Agent Looked Over At Her as The Other Helped Prince Wu Up "Me and The Others Have Turned a New Leaf" He Said

"Dai Li You are Dissmissed" said Prince Wu Brushing Himself Up "Well Anyways Why Are You Here" He Said

"Kuvira and Zaheer have Escaped and Have Reserected The Other Villains" said Korra

As Wu Freaked Out Bolin and Asami Burst In Along With Zuko, Tonraq and Lin "Guys The Villains Are Coming" Shouted Bolin

Wu Looked Over "We Shall Set Up Traps" He Said Loudly

Then The Villains Show Up "Huh a Doggie Door What Royal Palace Would Have a Doggy Doo-" said Unalaq Before A Small Ball Came Shooting Out The Doggy Door and Hit Him in The Groin "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" He Shouted Painfully, Then Kuvira Poked Her Head Into The Doggy Door and Saw Asami "Hello" She Said Before She Shot Kuvira was a Small Ball "D'oh' Shouted Kuvira in Pain Before She Stuck Her Head Out "Dang It" Shouted Zaheer "This Reminds of One of Those Movers i Saw in Prison" "Ghazan, Ming, Amon Go Out Back" he Said as The Three Ran To The Back Door "P'li Follow Me" he Said "Heh This Will Be Easy" P'li Said as She Put Her Hand On The Door Knob "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" She Shouted As The Knob Burned Her Hand, She Kept Blowing It "I Will Avenge You" Zaheer Said As He Open The Door "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH" Shouted Zaheer as The Blow Torch Near The Door Burned his Hair Off

"Come On Open The Door" Shouted Amon "We're Trying" Said Ghazan and Ming Hua in Unison, Then Amon Slipped Over "Ow" He Said Painfully, Then The Door Finally Opened and The Two Red Lotus Members Walked In "Whats This" said Ming As She Used Her Water Tentacles To Pull a Rope Only for a Iron to Fall On Her Face "Ming Are You Alright" Said Ghazan "I Will Avenge You" He Said as He Stepped On Tar, His Shows Come Off And One of His Bare Feet Steps On a Nail "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" He Shouted As He Fell Over and Landed On Ming

Then Zaheer after The Fire On His Finally Ran Out and Went Over to a Door "Listen Avatar I'm Already In The Palace" Then The Door Opens and He Sees Eska and Desna "Take This" They Both Said as They Water Bended Him Away "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" He Shouted As He Flew Out The Door "RETREAT RETREAT" Zaheer Shouted as He and The Other Villains Ran Off

"Haha Well Looks like The Earth Will Be Safe For Another Week" said Korra But Then a Red and Black Thing Bursts Out of Her Mouth "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Laughed Vaatu "Your Sadistic Side Has Finally Shown and That Means i Can Be Free" Then Vaatu Flies Off "Well Looks Like The World is in Danger Again" said Tenzin Face Palming

Meanwhile Back at Republic City "Hey Zhu Li" said Varrick "Why Do You Look Concerned" Varrick Said Nervously "Varrick I'm Pregnant" Zhu Li Said Happily "Oh My God I'm Gonna Be a Dad" Said Varrick Excitingly "Congratulations You Two" said a Deep Voice "Its Me Varrick Your Old School Mate Lou Tennant" Said The Lieutenant As He Popped Out From The Shadows "LOU" said Varrick "Did ya Miss Me" Said Lou as He Ran Towards The Both of Them "So Why are You in Town" said Varrick "Well I Came Back from The Other 5 Nations and i Restored My Faith in Bending I Still Can't Bend Though i Wish Harmonic Convergence Hit Me"


	5. Vaatu's Rising

The Gang Was in The Airship Tenzin was Stearing It, Bolin and Zuko Were Playing Cards, Eska and Desna Were Making Out in The Corner, Asami was Looking at Maps Telling Tenzin Where to Go, Tonraq Was Just Standing There, Mako Was Cleaning The Deck, Lin was Walking Around and Korra Was Talking to Tenzin "Well I Can't Believe There are Two Independant Threats I Have to Deal With Vaatu and The Red Lotus" Said Korra Concerned "Well Korra Wu is Safe, Eska, Desna and Your Father Are Here So The Last The Nation We Have to Go to is The Fire Nation" Tenzin Said

Meanwhile In The Desert "I Can't Believe We Were Easily Defeated" said P'li "Well All Got Injured" said Kuvira "HAHAHAHAHAHAHGAHAHAHAHDA" Laughed Vaatu "Well Well Looks Like We Got a Bald Guy, A Combustion Woman, A Long Haired Weirdo, a Weirdo With No Arms, A Imperial Wannabe, Some Creepy Guy in a Mask and That Guy I Fused With" He Said Evilly "RUN" Shouted Zaheer But Vaatu Appeared In Front of Him "Where Do You Think Your Going" Vaatu Said Getting Close to His Face, Zaheer Backed Off Feeling Creeped Out "I'm Hiring You to Take Down Fire Lord Izumi" Vaatu Said Menacingly "Well Technicley We Have No Method Of Getting" said Zaheer Nervously "Have You Ever Tried a Plane" said Vaatu "Nah Nah" said Zaheer, Vaatu Signed "Fine Hop on Me" Everybody Then Jumped on Vaatu and He Flew Away

"YOU CHEATED" said Zuko Yelling at Bolin "I Was Not You Were'nt Looking So i Beat You" said Bolin "SHUT UP" Yelled Eska and Desna in Unison Clearly Annoyed "We're Here" said Tenzin, as Everyone Exited Izumi Ran up to Zuko and Hugged "Father" said Izumi "Izumi Your In Incredible Dang-" said Zuko Just Before Vaatu Swooped In and the Villains Jumped off of Him "Ah Former Lord Zuko and Current Lord Izumi" said Zaheer Menacingly as He and The Red Lotus Approached Them "ZAHEER SAVE THEM FOR LATER IT'S KORRA I WANT" Shouted Vaatu, Zaheer Backed Off With a Bored Face on Him "Now Korra I am Going to Destroy You Like i Tried to Do Last Time We Fought But This Time it is Guranteed You Will Die" Said Vaatu as Opened a Portal "SAY HELLO TO THE PAST AVATARS FOR ME" Shouted Vaatu as He Threw Korra Into The Portal But Mako, Asami, Bolin and Tonraq Grabbed Her Foot "5 For The Price of One" said Vaatu Just Before He Pushed Them all Into The Portal 'TENZIIINNNNNNNN" Shouted Korra As She Was Sucked In "NOO" Said Tenzin Sadly "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Laughed Vaatu Heartlessly "Well Looks Like No More Avatars" He Said

Back in Republic City "So Lou Have You Heard That Amon Got Revived" said Varrick "Yeah If i See Him Again im Gonna Kill Him" said Lou "Is That So Lieutenant" said Amon as He Appeared With The Other Villains Behind Him "We Got Something to Say To This Entire Street The Avatar is Dead" He Said as the Crowd Gasps "And No More Avatars Anymore Either" Amon Said Grabbing Some Cabbages and Throw Them Into a Truck Which Then Crashes "MY CABBAGES" said A Cabbage Merchant "MY TRUCK" said The The Truck Driver Coming Out of His Crashed Truck "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Laughed The Villains as Buildings Start to Set on Fire and People Start Running and Screaming


	6. The T Team

"I Can't Believe Vaatu Killed Korra and The Other 4 i Forget Their Names But This is Terrible" said Tenzin Devastated "I Don't Think Their Dead" Said Zuko Putting his Hand on Tenzin's Shoulders "Maybe There Just Trapped" Tenzin Slapped His Hand Away "Maybe They Are But No One Will Escape That EVER" said Tenzin Yelling in Zuko's Face "I'm Sorry Zuko" said Tenzin Regretfully "I Just Lost The Person i Vowed to Protect" Tenzin Then Cried into Zuko's Arms "Well at Least i Have My Airship" But The Airship Then Blew Up "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Shouted Tenzin "Want Me to Rebuild It" said Random Engineer Man

Korra,Mako,Bolin, Asami and Tonraq have Set Up Camp "You Know Korra We Could Find a Way Out" said Tonraq "I Know But i Don't know How" said Korra Sadly "Maybe We Could Make a Band and Preform for The Spirits" said Bolin But Everyone Looks at Him Disgustingly "What" said Bolin Weirded Out

"All Hail Vaatu" said The Citizens of Republic City Recluntly "Bow" said Ming Hua Slashing People With Her Water Arms "Ming Don't Resort to Violence Right Away" said Ghazan "Amon Report" said Vaatu Angrilly "I Don't Know What to Report The Avatar is Probably Dead But We Don't Know Where Raiko is" says Amon "He is The Presidential Office I Will Kill Him Myself" said Vaatu Flying Off, At Raiko's Office "Who is That Open The Door" As The Guards Open The Door Vaatu Comes Flying In Knocking Out The Guards "The City has Fallen" said Vaatu Yelling "I Was Well Aware" said Raiko "Therefore I Would like to Die Doing What i Like Best Being a Leader" Raiko Closed His Eyes as Vaatu Zapped Him into Nothing

"Eska, Desna Put The Gears Into The Engine, Zuko Put The Stearing Well on Well The Place Where The Steering Wheel Goes" said Tenzin After a Montage of Fixing It The Four Look at It Proudly "Its Magnificent" said Desna "So Is" said Eska Kissing Desna "Your Brother and Sister" said Zuko Trying to Hold Back His Barf "Well Guys as Long Korra is Gone We are The T Team" Then a Parody of The A Team Theme Happens as They Pack Weapons, Drinks and Books

"ZAAAAAAAAAAAAHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRR" Shouted Vaatu as Zaheer Came Rushing In "You Wanted Me Sir" said Zaheer "Well Unalaq Has Spotted The Airship And i Need You and the Rest to Take Care of It" said Vaatu

"GET THEM" Shouted Kuvira Pointing at The Airship Then The T Team Came Flying Out, Eska Kicks Straight Into Ming Hua and Ghazan Knocking Them into Boxes Tenzin Airbended P'li, Amon and Zaheer into a Wall Zuko Use his Firebending to Destroy a Platform with a Tarnish Cans On Them and It Falls on Kuvira Then Unalaq and Desna Come Face to Face as Desna Pulls Out Ice Swords "Woah Woah Woah Woah Woah Woah You Can Make Ice Swords" said Unalaq Confusingly "So" said Desna With a Deadpan Monotone Just Before He Stabbed a Pipe Sending Gas Straight Into Unalaqs Face Knocking Him Out "Well Well Well Its Tenzin" Said Vaatu Confronting Tenzin "Trying to Defeat Me Eh" "You Shall Not Win Vaatu" Said Tenzin "I Already Have Won Tenzin Your The Worst Defender of The World Ever" Vaatu Said Cruelly as He Flicked Tenzin Into The Rest of The T Team "P'li Lock Them The Cell Along With Varrick, Zhu Li and Lou Tenant" said Vaatu as He Flew Off


	7. Prisoners of Love

In The Dungeon of Vaatu's City Tenzin, Zuko, Eska and Desna are Imprisoned "Well The Recap At Least five of My Dead Enemies Have Been Revived and One Imprisoned Villain has Gathered Them Together To Take Over The World" said Tenzin "And Don't Forget Those two Siblings are Getting Married" said Zuko Pointing at Eska and Desna "What" said Desna "Its Normal" said Eska Before She and Desna Got Hit By Rocks Thrown By Tenzin and Zuko "Woah Whats Going on Over Here" said Varrick Rising from The Shadows Along With Zhu Li and Lou "Varrick" said Tenzin "Hey Tenzy Well Here is a Recap You see Zhu Li Get Pregnant and Then Vaatu Attacked, Killed The President and Became Ruler of The City" said Varrick "Wait Zhu Li's Pregnant Well This Proved Vaatu is So Evil That he Hates Babies" said Eska "Well There is a Poster Right There Which says i Hate Babies" said Desna as He Pointed at The Poster of Vaatu That Says i Hate Babies

"Oh Come On Bolin Try to Open It" said Korra Yelling at Bolin who is Trying to Open a Coconut "Korra I Found a Portal That Can Take us Back to Earth Apperently It Was There The Entire Time" said Asami, as Korra, Tonraq, Asami and Mako Enter The Portal is Closes "Hey Guys Wait for Me" said Bolin as The Portal Closes

"SIR SIR" Shouted Amon as He and P'li Rushed In "The Avatar is Back" "WHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" Shouted Vaatu "She is Back" said Amon "I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID I THOUGHT I KILLED HER" "YES WHOO YEAH" Shouted The T Team and the Rest of The People in The Dungeon "QUIET" Shouted Vaatu "ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR" Shouted Vaatu "Yes Sir" said Zaheer Bring The Avatar to Me "VAATU" Shouted Korra "Yeah Your not Prepared" said Vaatu Evily as He Blasted Korra and In Turn Knocked Her Out "Im Gonna Take Away Your Bending and Hide It Away" Vaatu Then Threw Korra Into The Dungeon and Put Her Bending in The Jar of Despair

"Korra Korra Wake Up" said Tenzin "What Tenzin Where am i" said Korra "Well Vaatu Threw You In Here and Took Away Your Bending" said Desna Walking Near Her "WHAT I WILL KILL HIM I WILL TEAR HIM AND HIS HENCHMEN APART" Yelled Korra Knocking Stuff Over "Well He is Really Alive" said Varrick Before Korra Looked at Him Menacingly and He Sat Back Down "Well Lucky for You Two i Can Legally Preform Marriages" said Lou Talking to Eska and Desna "Well We Don't Want To Get Married Until Vaatu is Defeated" said Eska "Well You Want Me to Be The Minister at Your Wedding or Not" "Guess So" said Desna Confused

"Aww Weddings So Zaheer Do You Want to Get Married" said P'li "I Will Think About It" said Zaheer Blushing "You Two I Heard Vaatu is Planning to Ban all Love" said Tenzin "He is What" said Ming Hua "When Did You Get Interested in Love Ming" said Zuko "Well There is a" said Ming "A Special Guy" said Ghazan "Yeah" said Ming Nervously "Does His Begin With a G and End with a N" said Ghazan "Fine Its You Ghazan" Then Ming Kissed Ghazan as Everyone Else Dropped Their Jaws "Well If Theirs Love in The Air Amon Will You Date Me" said Unalaq "WHAT" said Eska and Desna Dropping Their Monotones "Well I Did Have a Special One But He Dumped After i Tried to Kill Him But I Can Be Friends With You Guys Still" Said Kuvira "HAHAHAHAHAHA LOVE IS PATHETIC" said Vaatu Barging in "Its Not Fair Vaatu Everyone Deserves a Chance To Be Loved" said Korra "SHUT UP" said Vaatu "I SHALL CONQUER THE WORLD AND ALL LOVE WILL BE RUINED" Then Vaatu Threw The 7 Other Villains In The Dungeon "IF YOU WHAT TO BE LOVED THAN BE GONE" shouted Vaatu as He Went Back into The Throne Room "Well This is The Worst Day of My Life" said Zaheer "I Second That" said P'li "Me Three" said Lou "Hey Vaatu Where are The Showers" said Ming "There on The Left Next to The Poster That Says i Hate Babies" said Vaatu Ming Then Looked at The Showers "Alright Everyone Turn Around" said Ming as He Turns on The Water and Everyone Obeys "Congrats Ghazan On Finally Getting a Woman" said Desna "Well Your a Incestous Weirdo My Relationship is Normal Well Except That Ming Has No Arms Well She Has Water Arms But They Don't Really Count" said Ghazan "I Can Hear You" said Ming Offscreen "Sorry" said Ghazan "Vaatu Where is The Food" said P'li "There is Dirt Near The Poster That Says I Love Famine Eat That" said Vaatu

as Varrick Starts Making a Plan Tenzin and Korra are Talking "Well i Have to Say i Have Portmeanteau Name for Unalaq and Amon Which is Drumroll Please" said Tenzin as Lou Starts Playing The Drums "Amonalaq" said Tenzin

 **WILL KORRA AND THE REST MAKE IT OUT ALIVE WILL VAATU BE DEFEATED WILL TENZIN MAKE BETTER PORTMENTEAU NAMES WELL FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON LEGEND OF KORRA**


	8. The Camp

"Well We Have Been Imprisoned for 5 Days" said Varrick Crossing Out a Day On The Calender "Wait i Have a Plan" Said Korra "We Distract Him" "With What" said Tenzin "A Injury" said Korra "That Plan is So Stupid it Might Just Work" said Zuko "Help Someone has Been Hurt" said Zhu li "Did Somebody say Hurt" said Vaatu Joyfully As He Unlocked The Door "Now" said Unalaq as He and The Rest Dashed Out "COOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEE BBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKK Here" said Vaatu Chasing Them But Everyone Except Him Jump Into The Portal "I Will Find You Avatar and I Will Ruin You" said Vaatu

"Well That was a Success" said Amon "Well Yeah I'm Smart" said Korra "Who's There" said a Mysterious Figure "Ahh Its Its" Then Tahno Emerged from The Shadows "Tahno" said Mako "Ah Avatar Nice to Meet You Again" said Tahno "Well Tarny Vaatu is Planning to Destroy Us" said Korra "Well Lucky i Bought a Friend" said Tahno as Iroh II Stepped Out "Grandfather" said Iroh "Iry" said Zuko "You Call Him Iry" said Asami "Don't Judge Me" said Zuko "Well Grandfather Here is The Plan Vaatu is Planning to Destroy The World By Going into Space" said Iroh "Well What Can We Do to Destroy Him" said Korra "Well There is Nothing That Can Destroy Him I Think" said Iroh

"ARMY" Said Vaatu as a Army of Cops Comes Marching In "Go Find The Avatar and Bring Her to Me UNDERSTAND" Said Vaatu As The Cops Marched Out "HUT HUT HUT HUT HUT" Yelled The Guards As They Ran Out

"Eska, Desna" said Unalaq "I Would Like to Apologise For Being Such a Horrible Father I Just Wanted to Mege With Vaatu Thats All" He Said as Eska and Desna Hug Him "Wait You Forgive Me" Unalaq Said Confused "Well Yes" said The Twins In Unison "Well You Guys Did Say You Did Not Really Care That He Died" said Bolin Before Eska Shoved a Sock in His Mouth "I Will Shut Up Now" Muffeld Bolin "Alright Me and Zhu Li Have Designed a Space Ship to Go Into Space Sadly It is Currently in Working Stages" Said Varrick

"Grandfather So Do We Have to Team Up With The Villains" said Iroh "Well Yes They all Reformed and It Seems to Be Genuine" said Iroh But as The Two Hugged Vaatu's Minions Throw a Bomb into The Cave Lair Causing a Explosion Everybody Rushed Out "Huh Where Where's Iry" Kuvira and Zaheer Went Back Into The Cave and Dragged Iroh Out "Iry Are Are You Alright" said Zuko Afraid "GrandFather Tell My Mother I Love Her" said Iroh as He Died "NOOOOOOOO" said Zuko as He Started Crying "Poor Guy He Lost his Grandson" said Ming Hua Sadfully "All i Hope That He Has More Grandchildren Or Else When his Daughter Dies There Will Be No Direct Heirs to The Throne" said Ghazan Trying to Stop Himself from Crying

"Zuko Look" said Korra Trying to Put Her Hand on Zuko's Shoulder "No Go Away" said Zuko Slapping Away Her Hand "I Need Some Alone Time" He Said Tearfully "Just Go On Without Me" He Said Again Tearfully as The Rest of Them Walk Away

"Sir We Have to Tell You We Did Not Capture The Avatar But We Did Kill Zuko's Grandson" said a Guard "Well a Death is Satisfying But Remember The The Avatar is Mine" Vaatu Happily


End file.
